bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Lotus Piany
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20706 |no = 1181 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A demon shaped like a flower. Piany continued fighting the Agni Empire's troops in her demonic form, until something her opponent said made her regain her composure. The great power she had gained thanks to the demon crystals had concentrated in the shape of a gorgeous flower, which gifted her with overwhelming demonic energy that could ultimately bring about her own destruction. Once Piany realized this, she made a conscious effort to calm her demonic instincts before advancing towards her enemy, who wielded a sword of fire. |summon = I want to see the princess again. But I don't think I can... She was so beautiful and kind... |fusion = You trust me, don't you? I want to help you, but... Please be gentle with me... |evolution = I think I understand now... I can't shun my power... I must accept it as a part of my own self... | hp_base = 5167 |atk_base = 1945 |def_base = 1937 |rec_base = 1910 | hp_lord = 6765 |atk_lord = 2453 |def_lord = 2426 |rec_lord = 2404 | hp_anima = 7657 |rec_anima = 2166 |atk_breaker = 2691 |def_breaker = 2188 |def_guardian = 2664 |rec_oracle = 2642 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |atk_guardian = 2215 | hp_oracle = 5872 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Eternal Calamity Flower |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 40% boost to max HP & Spark damage restores HP and BB gauge |lsnote = Heals (300-700) HP & fills 2-3 BC |lstype = Defense/Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Swirl Cour |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts Def, Rec and BB gauge during Spark for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 130% boost & fills 1-2 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Lagoon Blossom |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & negates 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction |sbbnote = 200% BB Atk & 80% Rec to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Swirling Flower Aroma |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and BB Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |ubbnote = 120% Spark, 500% BB Atk & fills 5-8 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Beautiful Blooming Heart |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & probable slight BB gauge boost from Spark damage |esnote = 50% chance to fill 1-3 BC |evofrom = 20705 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Piany3 }}